This invention is in the field of display badges adapted to be worn on a person's clothing, for example.
Such badges, of course, are old and well-known. However, in most instances, the badge is a permanent assembly of components and normally cannot be assembled by the user or changed to display different material. Some reusable badges, however, have been proposed as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,407,523 and 3,557,478. The structures of the badges shown in those patents are of a very special nature and do not lend themselves to easy and ready reuse for any desired type of display material. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,523 apparently requires that the display material be somewhat translucent since his backing member is a reflector. Furthermore, the display material must be precut to proper size and shape. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,478, a metal frame ring is employed with a flat transparent member and the display material is held in place by a spring wire arrangement engaged within the metal frame.
It has also been proposed to provide presses for assembling the components of badges, see for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,795,036 and 3,600,783. The operation of those presses, however, requires a multiplicity of sequential steps with the changing of dies or anvil members, in sequential steps, to assemble the components for a permanent badge.